


We're Normal, I Swear.

by Bordino143



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bordino143/pseuds/Bordino143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a friendship between four unlikely friends who all in their own way are outcasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Normal, I Swear.

Apart from the music that came from Daisy’s headphones, the hallway was relatively quiet, and that was exactly why she was there instead of in the crowded lunchroom with most of the other kids. Daisy was trying to finish a sketch she had started in her first block. It was just the first of many which she had planned to give Lincoln, her boyfriend, for his birthday which was coming up soon.   
She glanced down at her phone the second Storm by Lifehouse started playing. She smiled, and turned the volume up a tad. This song always made her think of him, because no matter what they had been through, he was always there for her. This of course caused her to unlock her phone and text him a quick “I love you” before locking it and placing it back down beside her.   
It wasn’t much longer after that that she heard a cry for help. She quickly paused her music, and stood up, letting her sketchbook and pencils fall to the ground. It didn’t take long to realize the sound was caused by Grant Ward and his pathetic little posse. She gathered her belongings into her bag, and took off towards the bullies. Before she was able to tell him to stop, as she had many times before, someone spoke up.  
“Let him go.” The voice was stern, and she glanced to her right to see Bucky Barnes, and immediately she knew who was getting beat up. Steve Rogers. Her heart ached knowing he was the victim again. The poor kid got it the most from Grant, and she never knew how to make it stop.   
“Or what Barnes, what are you going to do?” Bucky shifted on his feet, gulping, as he realized more students had started to gather around the scene. Daisy contemplated on what to do, but figured threatening would be the best, and keep Steve from getting injured anymore, and immediately spoke up, “You won’t want to find out.”  
Ward immediately turned around towards Daisy, anger etched on his face. She knew it was only a matter of time before he tried getting her back for all the times she’s stopped his fun but that wasn’t much of a threat to her. Ward was weak, and she knew it, as her dad constantly complained about it after practices.   
“You’re lucky you got her on your side, Barnes, and you’re lucky to have Coulson as your dad.” Daisy smiled, and waved at Ward as he left, his friends following behind. Bucky was the first to make it to Steve, which caused Daisy to turn her attention back to the hurt boy.   
“I don’t need any help, Buck.” Steve whined pushing the pairs of helping hands away, just to slip, and fall back on the ground, causing Bucky to grab him, and pull him up before Steve could start another round of protests.  
“You got it?” Daisy asked, and Steve tensed, eyes immediately locking in on the mysterious girl.   
“Yeah, thank you for everything.” Bucky said, smiling at her, and then turning back to grab Steve’s belongings on the ground.   
“No problem.” Daisy responded, grabbing her phone, and headphones which she placed back in her ears before turning away and heading towards her locker. Steve watched her intently, wondering who she was. Of course, he had seen her around school few times usually saving his ass from Ward, but he had never spoken a word to her, nor had she ever said anything to him.   
“Who is she?” Steve whispered to Bucky, as he handed Steve his book bag.   
“Daisy Johnson, Coach Coulson, and his wife took her in as a kid when her biological parents were killed, at least that’s what everyone says happened.” Bucky responded, throwing his arm around Steve’s shoulder, and walking towards their next class. She’s an orphan like me. Steve thought, smiling. As the pair passed Daisy, who was still at her locker, Steve muttered a “Thank you”, which took both Daisy and Bucky both by surprise. Daisy turned around, shutting her locker, and stuck her hand out for Steve to shake. “You’re welcome, I’m Daisy by the way. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Steve took her hand in his, and responded.   
“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers and I hope we can become friends.”   
And that’s exactly what happened.


End file.
